Garfield of Dreams
This segment is a crossover between Garfield and Field of Dreams. This segment is from the episode [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']]. Plot While at his country home one night, Seth MacFarlane is greeted out of the neighboring cornfield by several comic strip characters asking him to help them find a new audience, as they have become forgotten and MacFarlane has the ability to make "anything" enjoyable. Quickly MacFarlane goes and invites several Hollywood moguls over to his home for a business dinner where the moguls decide to reinvent the comic characters' personas with mash-up sequels of a few existing movies. However, the comic characters revolt at the sight of the trailers as they merely wanted to be rediscovered, so as for now, Comic Strip attacks Hollywood. Suddenly MacFarlane wakes up revealing that the events were merely a dream, and the animator comes to the conclusion that it's best to focus on the present rather than the past, then proceeds to create a new show that is identical to his previous work. References *Seth MacFarlane *Calvin and Hobbes *Blondie *Peanuts *The Family Circus *Marmaduke *The Far Side *The Prodigies (La Nuit des enfants Rois) *Dennis the Menace *Doonesbury *Steven Spielberg *Will Smith *Jaden Smith *Willow Smith *Drew Barrymore *Peter Jackson *Hägar the Horrible *The Lord of the Rings *Tom Cruise *Mission: Impossible *The Lockhorns *Brad Pitt *Angelina Jolie *Mr. and Mrs. Smith *B.C. *The Wizard of Id *Dick Tracy *Family Guy *American Dad! MAD References *[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance']] *[[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']] Characters *Seth MacFarlane *Garfield *Calvin *Hobbes *Charlie Brown *Billy *Jeffy *Dolly *Far Side Cow *Blondie Bumstead *Dagwood Bumstead *Leroy Lockhorn *Loretta Lockhorn *Tess Trueheart *Marmaduke *Dennis the Menace *Doonesbury *Steven Spielberg *Will Smith *Jaden Smith *Willow Smith *Drew Barrymore *Peter Jackson *Hägar the Horrible *Tom Cruise *Brad Pitt *Angelina Jolie *B.C. *The Wizard of Id *Dick Tracy Transcript (Start at Seth's house.) Seth MacFarlane: Ah, cartoons. They made me a billionaire, but I insist on living in an old beat-up country home in the woods...across from a baseball field. (Garfield arrives) Garfield: You know, comics are cartoons too, Seth. Seth MacFarlane: Garfield? Garfield: '''In the olden days, comics used to be called the "funny pages," only you read them in the newspaper, and they weren't really funny. (A bunch of comic strip stars arrive.) '''Seth MacFarlane: Wow! Look at those obscure references! I don't even know who half of you are! Garfield: That's the point, Seth! You need to help Hollywood remember who we are! If you pitch them, they will come! (Title Card: Garfield of Dreams) Seth MacFarlane: So why are you guys living on a baseball diamond? Garfield: I don't know. The whole pitch analogy, baseball, showbiz, seemed like it worked. Seth MacFarlane: And why me? Dagwood: Because you're the only one who can get people to care about us again! People will watch anything you make! Seriously, anything. Seth MacFarlane: I'll tell you what. I'll bring Hollywood here and show them how entertaining you all are. Doonesbury: Hooray! Seth MacFarlane: Not you, Doonesbury! Uh, I said "entertaining." Doonesbury: Awwww... Seth MacFarlane: Spielberg, have I got a pitch for you! A cat who hates Mondays! Steven Spielberg: Ha! That's funnier than the alien who likes peanut butter candy! Count me in. Seth MacFarlane: Will, what do you say about a bald kid who can't kick a football? Will Smith: If he's got no hair to whip back and forth, I'll adopt him right now. Seth MacFarlane: Drew, I've got a dog named Marmaduke, and he, uh, uh... What does he do? (Opens comic book) Huh, doesn't make sense really. Pretty weird. He ate a kid in this one. Wow, ok, I got it! He thinks he's people! Drew Barrymore: That's genius! Where can I meet him? Seth MacFarlane: On a baseball field... don't ask... in front of my house! Garfield: Seth, this party is better than lasagna. Look how excited they all are. Hägar the Horrible: Peter Jackson! I'm a big fan. Peter Jackson: Thanks... Hay-gaar. Hägar the Horrible: Eh, it's Hägar the Horrible. Peter Jackson: Well, Il ike your look, Hägar. I might be able to do something with ya. Hägar the Horrible: One viking to rule them all! Tom Cruise: What do you do, kid? Dennis the Menace: I'm Dennis the Menace. I menace Mr. Wilson. Tom Cruise: Hmm.. Do I hear Menace: Impossible? (A scene from "Menace: Impossible" plays) Loretta Lockhorn: Get it? We're the Lockhorns. The joke is we hate each other. Brad Pitt: Like Mr. and Mrs. Smith! Angelina Jolie: The sequel. (The Lockhorns fight in the trailer for "Mr. & Mrs. Smith 2" and the comic strips at the theater gasps) Steven Spielberg: So, what do ya think? Loretta Lockhorn: that was horrible All the Hollywood stars: What? Dick Tracy: You tried to make us hip by pandering to your audience. B.C.: We didn't need to be reinvented, just reintroduced. The Wizard of Id: Hollywood ruins Everthing, Get Them! (They all bite.) Seth MacFarlane: (wakes up) Ahhh! Aw, Phew! it was just a dream! Well, that's why I say let the past stay where it is. Always come up something original. (Laughs) A shutted up dad, a seperate family, and a talking animal... No, alien... No, animal. (Laughs) Yep, original. (End segment) Trivia/Goofs *Antagonist: All the Comic Strip characters (at the end when Hollywood gets attacked by Comic Strips in the dream sequence) *Protagonist: Seth MacFarlane *Kevin Shinick reprise his role as Brad Pitt (but as Fred Zombie) from The Walking Fred. *Jaden Smith and Willow Smith both have cameos in it. *Frank Welker, the current voice of Garfield, reprises his role. *Steven Spielberg, had three speaking lines in this sketch, "Ha! That's funnier than the alien who likes peanut butter candy!" "Count me in, So, what do ya think?" and "What?". and other seven characters, not counting Seth MacFarlane. *Calvin's hair is brown instead of yellow. *Seth MacFarlane already created a show called Family Guy. *Comic Strip Characters might be working for Gil, Liza, Harry, Sammy, and Lee from The Prodigies (La Nuit des enfants Rois). *Many comic strip characters are seen in the theater. Their comic strips are Hägar the Horrible, Calvin and Hobbes, B.C., The Wizard of Id (The Wizard), Dick Tracy (Dick Tracy/Tess Trueheart), The Lockhorns (Leroy Lockhorn/Loretta Lockhorn), Marmaduke, Dennis the Menace, Far Side (Cow), Peanuts (Charlie Brown), The Family Circus (Billy/Jeffy/Dolly), and The Bumsteads (Blondie Bumstead/Dagwood Bumstead). *In the original video on Vimeo, Seth MacFarlane got Seven Emmy Awards and Two Dogs are seen in the picture, but in the series, Seth got Two Emmy Awards with a sign that says "Reserved For More Emmys" and the Dog's pictures are replaced by the picture of Peter Griffin from Two and a Half Man. *This sketch is the first time Calvin and Hobbes gets spoofed. *In the end when Seth MacFarlane wakes up, you can see through the window that it is set in the desert in 2 windows, so that means he lives in the desert with the house and would die in the desert and in the beginning he lives in the woods across from the baseball field (only in the dream sequence). *This marks the second time Peanuts gets spoofed, first was in Merry Christmas, Charlie Sheen! *2nd time Mr. & Mrs. Smith gets spoofed, first was [[Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Celebrity Wife Swamp']]. *2nd time Hägar the Horrible gets spoofed, first was So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance. *in real life Seth MacFarlane didn't really meet Steven Spielberg, Will Smith, Peter Jackson, Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Jaden Smith and Willow Smith, it not a joke, it for real. *When Hollywood gets attacked by Comics his a list that Hollywood got attacked by Comic Strip characters. (Marmaduke attacks Seth MacFarlane), (Billy, Jeffy and Dolly attacks Steven Spielberg), (B.C. attacks Drew Barrymore), (Blondie Bumstead and Dagwood Bumstead attacks Brad Pitt), (Calvin and Hobbes attacks Angelina Jolie), (Charlie Brown attacks Will Smith then Will Smith kicks him), and (Garfield attacks Tom Cruise). *4th time Marmaduke gets spoofed. The first time was [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']], the second was Who Wore it Better?, and the third was [[Class of the Titans|'Class of the Titans']]. *In the theater while comic strip characters are talking to the Hollywood celebrities, the celebrities change their clothes (including Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Tom Cruise, Peter Jackson, Will Smith, and Seth MacFarlane NOTE: Seth MacFarlane wore a different clothes from the opening sequence). *Celebrities are seen in the theater (including Brad Pitt, Peter Jackson, Angelina Jolie, Tom Cruise, Steven Spielberg, Will Smith, Drew Barrymore and Seth MacFarlane). *An American Dad! bobblehead can be seen behind Seth MacFarlane's desk at the end of the parody. *Mrs. Lockhorn sounds very similar to Truffles from Chowder. This is because they are both voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies